Wings of the unknow
by Sabella Rose
Summary: The same night Stefan took Maleficent's wing he unknowingly left her with child. the child grew to be strong and powerful, the rumors grew. Out of fear it was Maleficent, Stefan started a war with the moors. When a knight and the unknown power come face t
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or Maleficent

In a far away land, there were two kingdoms. One was filled with humans, with a king who led them with a heart full of greed and jealousy of their neighbors. The Moors, a magical realm bordering a human kingdom. The Moors was not ruled by a king nor a queen, for those who lived their trusted each other. A young fey girl by the name Maleficent was considered one of the strongest fey in the moors. When she was 11, she fell in love with a human peasant boy named Stefan. They became friends quickly. When maleficent turned 16, Stefan gave her true loves first kiss. And maleficent only fell deeper in love with him. But over time, his affection for Maleficent was overshadowed by his ambition to become a king. As they grew older, Stefan stopped seeing Maleficent, to seek out his dream to be king. After a few years, Maleficent defeated the king of the human realm in battle when he attempted to invade the Moors and kill all the beings that dwelled within the moors. The king sustained injuries in the fight. He had no son and was at death's threshold. The king told his council, whoever kills maleficent will be king after he passes. Stefan overheard this, he went to see Maleficent and deceived her into thinking that he came to warn her of the king's plot. They spoke for hours that night he promised her he would never leave her again. He laid with her for the first time to show her he was telling the truth, when he was not. Later after she had fallen to sleep, he attempted to kill her. But couldn't bring himself to do it. So he instead cut off her wings with an iron dagger. He presented them to the king as proof of her death. So Stefan became king, unknown to him. His child grew inside Maleficent.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent pov

The night Stefan came to take her wings.

"Maleficent! Maleficent!" Cried a ghostly familiar male voice. I have not seen its owner in nearly 3 years. The voice belongs to a boy I knew long ago, the boy I fell for. Nowadays he was just a stranger to me. A voice in the night, nothing more. Even when the remembers of him makes my heart yearn.

"Maleficent! Maleficent! MALEFICENT!" Cried the voice, only louder this time. As a shadow came out if the nighttime fog, "Maleficent, I know that you 're close. I can sense it. I have to speak to you! It's very important. Please maleficent come out."

I was laying in the tree above him. He dropped the old sack he was carrying. It hit the forest floor with a loud clanking sound, like metal hitting together.

"How's life with the humans?" I ask dropping down behind him. He jumped and spun around to confront me. He was paler than I recalled and his hair fuller and darker brown. He had changed on the outside. This made me question how much had changed on the inside. How much was left if my Stefan.

"Maleficent! I came to warn you!" He panted, it was clear, I scared him when I dropped out of the tree.

"Then speak! Thus you can leave me in peace!" I shouted. I was not mad. I merely wanted him to know the pain he cost me when he left. And the pain he cost me now.

"The king, he intends to send men to kill you. I realize you don't want to see me, you may not have feelings for me. But I do have feelings for you, I don't want to see you get hurt! Please just be careful." He spoke in an uneasy tone, as if frightened of something.

I could not think. All I heard was he cared for me. This gave birth to the hope, that he was still my Stefan. I could not help but smile.

"What makes you believe my feelings for you have faded? It was you the left, not me." I whispered. "And for the king, let his men come."

"I regret that i left you. You will never know how much I wanted to be here with you. But I had to see if I could make it, to be king." Stefan replied as he stepped up a few feet, closer to me

"How much you wanted to stay!" I laughed "make your dreams come true!" I now was yelling at him. "What about my dreams and want about what I want! I loved you, I cared for you, I never hurt you! And what did you do in return? You spit in my face, by leavening me." I yelled at him. My anger grew, two levels, it never had before. I had to calm myself before I did something I would regret later.

"I need to gather my thoughts. Please wait a minute." I whispered as I flew up in the trees a above us. I claimed to the tree tops, and just sat there. I watched Stefan below me, as he set a blanket out on the first floor. And started a small fire and set down next to it to warm his hands. From to chill of the night air. I didn't know what to do. Should I leave him here? Should I speak with him? How deep are his feelings for me? Will he leave me again? I knew I could forgive him easy, but the fear of rejection keep me for having the capacity to forgive him. Fear that only he can take away. I would find a way to give him a chance. I will give myself a chance to love again. I flew down to land next to him. He looked at me with a joyful grin. I set down next to her him. I turned my face from the light if the dancing flames. I felt a shiver run down my back, when a hand run from the base of one if my horn, down my back. I sucked in a deep breath, to calm myself.

"Maleficent? I think we should talk." Stefan whispered as he kissed behind my ear.

"Then stop that, so I can speak to you with a clear mind."I muttered.

He pulled away with a cucker, "very well."

"You never answered me, how is life with the humans?" I replied

His face changed as he readied himself to answer my questions. "Life with the humans, is significantly different from life here. Here thing or free and have no worry, but human stress about everything under the sun. And is all about time. They never seem to have enough time."

"You speak as if you were not human." I muttered wanting to know his answer.

"When I'm with you, it's easy to forget what we are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Stefan!" I laughed

He looked at me with a serious look on his face "I was talking the truth, maleficent. It's easy to forget that we should hate each other when I'm with you." He whispered as he leaned in closer to me. Only to stop inches from my face, I could feel his breath on my cheeks

"Why should we hate each other? Just because I'm fey and you're human? Should that make a difficult?" I panted as I found breathing to be difficult, as my heart raced in my chest. I have not been this close to Stefan or other men since, my 16 birthday.

He easier his right hand to crust my cheek softly "my heart says no, but my mind says yes. I have learned to think like as a man. Not the boy I was when I met you for the first time. But in my heart I keep locked away for you. For it was, as always, will be yours. My maleficent!" He whispered sweetly as he closed the space between us. His lips started at the base of my throat, they brushed by my chin, as they traveled up to my lips. He softly kissed my lips, so gently it was like I was made of fine china. But it was short lived, as the kiss grew deeper. More heated, with a flame of lust and want that fueled his actions. His flame of lust only feed my flame. My flame, only he could start. My mind, telling me I wanted more. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, with our lust getting out of hand. I could not control myself, I had to stop, but I don't want this to end.

"Stop, we can't! Stefan." I panted. Ashamed of myself, for letting myself be sucked in so soon. The flame dimmed, making way for the feelings of dread and disgust. At myself for being sucked in this soon.

He stopped as I asked. He now studied my face in the light of the fire, that grew weak. Looking away from him, I felt a tear run down my face as I thought of what he thinks of me, in this very setting.. I felt his hand on my chin, pulling my face to look at him.

"Maleficent, tell me did you like the kissing? Is that what made you what to stop?" Stefan asked, pulling me onto his lap.

"A kiss is very intimate, I know we just started over. Knowing that I don't what to move to fast! I do like the kissing." I whispered

He nodded "maleficent, I'm going to ask you to tie something with me. This will be my promise to you that I will never leave you again. But you'll have to trust me. Are you willing to trust me."

I nodded. I have and always will trust him.

He slowly placed his lips to mine. Gently and softly he kissed me. Running his toung along my lips, bite and pulling gently with his teeth. I didn't know what to think of this. It was alien to me, but I found it to be pleasure full. His lips moved to my neck, placing kisses to the hollow of my neck, and sucked at it.

A moan sounded from my mount, causing him to moan as well.

That made me want more. I could feel it rolling off of him. His mood in the air changed. It become more intense and filled with hunger. He became darker. It was a very slight change. Easy to miss, not for a fey. His lip sucked at mine, I could fill them swollen. His breath began to speed up, his hand no longer holding me. He pulled at my dress, unlacing it.

* * *

I will be skiping to the lemon, sorry.

* * *

The cool wind blows softly around us. I was calm and happy, as I rested my head on Stefan chest. He stroked my hair as his clam heartbeat hummed to me. The pain of Stefan claiming me was dull, but I found it to be rewarding to me. I reminded me that I was his and he was mine.

A low growling sounds, sounded from Stefen's stomach.

"Oh! I guess I'm hungry." He laughed

Cause me to giggle, " do you have something to eat with you?" I hummed as I set up.

He followed, pulling his shirt over him and handing me a small sack. " Yes, my dear, I do."

I opened it, peering inside to, find small odd shaped things. I don't know what to call them, or what they were. I picked one up before handing it back to him.

"What is it?" I ask nibbling at it. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he finished putting on his shirt.

"What is so funny? Hum mister!" I laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Its caledl a muffin!'' He laughed, holding his side. I could not help but to smile. "If you're going to be mean to me, you can go away. Or I will turn you into a flower." I trust.

"Oh, not a flower! Please POWNERFUL MALEFICTION! Please not a flower! ' He playfully mocked me, bowing in front of me.

" I think you will be a lovely flower!" I laughed with him. "Thank you for the muffin, Stefan." I said taking a bite. I found it to be sweet and moist. "this is good." I grinned.

His smile wavered a bit "if you like this then. You should taste this." he said, pulling out a water sack from his nearby bag.

I opened it, hating to ask what it is. It was bitter, with a funny after taste to it.

"Want was that?'' I ask beginning to feel very dizzy and light headed.

The last thing I hear before my world went dark was I'm sorry Malefiction

I'm sorry I have not updated in so long. Sorry it's short, they will get longer. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan pov

The weak old king laid upon his bed. He seemed so small and sickly in it. It was so big that, it could hold more than five full-grown men. The hold council gathered around his bed, awaiting his death. Truth was not one of them cared about him. They just wanted to be named his heir.

"My time is near the end. I have no son. So the man who kills the winged elf, will have my daughter's hand and my crown. ' The king gasped, before closing his eyes.

I have been after the crown for years. I gave up all that I had was was very little, because I was homeless as a boy. I left malefaction, I told her I had to find out if I could become king. She unlike many others if I told them they would have laughed. She made it clear she didn't want me to go. She told me the human realm would taint my heart. But I could not linger in the Moors forever, I was human and I had to be among other humans. I caused her pain when I left I knew that, but the more time I spent in the human realm I found myself, caring less and less about her as time went on.

With the king words to kill her, for the crown in return. I knew this was my chance to be king. I knew not one of the few men in this room had the guts to enter into the Moors, for the story of the fearful thing that hide in the shadows there. All the stories make my laughter, tell of men who say they veneered into the Moors and almost died. They were all made up. I seem to be the only one to know the truth.

Maleficent will let me get anywhere near her, and when she doesn't see it coming I will take her life, and be came the king. I smiled with joy. It was all going to be too easy.

* * *

Keep reading, I know he sounds super mean but hey Malefiction warned him if he goes his heart will be tainted. Beside h e would kill her, he loves her and just don't know it, or does he.

* * *

As night fell and the moon rose, I gather my supply I would be required to carry my plan out. I waited for the cover of the darkness of the night, so I will not be spotted. I entered the Moors very easy, most of the time I come as a boy, giant trees graded the Moors. But there were no longer here.

I smiled this is too easy so far.

"Malediction! malefiction!'' I called out to her.

No answer

I called out to her agin. " I need to speak to you, I knew you are near I can sense it. Please its important came out!"

I dropped the sack that had my things in it, looked around for her.

"How is life with the human?" she spoke dropping out of the trees behind me. Causing me to jump.

When she came into the dim moonlight, I saw her for the first time in years, I was taken aback. She was teller, not by much. She was approximately 5'5 with a slim and mature woman's body. She ceased to the awarded young teen. She was when I fled from her side. Her hair was long and had an unhuman glow to it. Her face was slimmer and very beautiful. Her eyes were light, and deep. But not a light of happens as they were when we were children. There held a darker kind of light. I could not put my finger on what it was. Her horns were bigger and wider, and her wings, her wings were much bigger. So big they hit the ground.

"Maleficent! I came to warn you!" I panted.

"Then speak! Thus you can go away and leave me in peace!" she shouted. Clinking her fist as if she was angry. I didn't think she were be angry with me for leavening her, after all those years.

"The king, he intends to send men to kill you. I realize you don't want to see me, you may not have feelings for me. But I do have feelings for you, I do not wish to see you get hurt! Please just be careful." I spoke in an uneasy tone, doing my best to bait her. To make her trust me again, so I can carry out plan. Which was working because she smiled.

"What makes you believe my feelings for you have faded? It was you the left, not me." she whispered. "And for the king, let his men come."

"I regret that I left you. You will never know how much I wanted to be with you. But I had to see if I could make it, to be king." I replied as I stepped up a few feet, closer to her.

"How much you wanted to stay!" she laughed "make your dreams come true!" she now was yelling at me. "What about my dreams and want about what I want! I loved you, I cared for you, I never hurt you! And what did you do in return? You spat in my face, by leavening me." she yelled at me. Her anger grew, two levels, I never saw before. Did I hurt her that bad by leavening her?

"I need to gather my thoughts. Wait a minute." she whispered as she flew up in the trees above us. I set a blanket out on the first floor. And started a small fire and set down next to it to warm my hands, From to chill of the night air. I didn't know how long she would be up there. But I could feel her eyes on me.

*****************************A short time later*****************************

She flew down to land next to me. I looked at her with a joyful grin. So far my plan was working she sat down next to me. She turned her face from the light of the flames. She shivered as if she felt a shiver, when I run my hand from the base of one of her horns down her back. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Maleficent? I think we ought talk." I whispered as i kissed behind her ear.

"Then stop that, so I can speak to you with a clear mind." she muttered.

I pulled away with a chucker, my plan is going smoothly. "Very well." I answed.

"You never answered me, how is life with the humans?" She replied

"Life with the humans, is significantly different from life here. Here things are free and you have no worries, but humans stress about everything under the sun. And are all about timing. They never seem to have enough time." I half led and half spoke the truth,

"You speak as if you were not human." she muttered.

"When I'm with you its easy to forget what we are." I spoke in a huffed tone

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Stefan!" she laughed joyfully.

i looked at her with a serious look "I was talking the truth, maleficent. It's easy to forget that we should hate each other when I'm with you." i whispered as I lend in closer to her. Only to stop inches from her face.

"Why should we hate each other? Just because I'm fey and your human? Should that make a difficult?" she panted as she found breathing to be difficult, I don't think she as been this close to a men since, we were 16. it's not like the Moors that man close to her kind.

I easier my right hand to crust her cheek softly "my heart says yes, but my mind says no. I have learned to think like as a man. Not the boy I was when I met you for the first time. But in my heart I keep locked away for you. For it was, as always, will be yours. My maleficent!" i whispered sweetly as I closed the space between us.

I started at the base of her throat, they brushed her chin, as they traveled up to my her. I kissed her plump lips.

"Stop, we can't! Stefan." she panted.

my plan was starting to fell apart. I needed to take control again.

"Maleficent, tell me did you like the kissing? Is that what made you what to stop?" i asked, pulling her onto my lap.

"A kiss is very intimate, I know we just started over. Knowing that I don't what to move to fast! I do like the kissing." she whispered.

so my new plan was born

i nodded "maleficent, I'm going to ask you to tie something with me. This will be my promise to you that I will never leave you again. But you'll have to trust me. Are you willing to trust me."

she nodded.

I slowly placed my lips to hers. Running my tongue along her lips, bite and pulling with my teeth. I moved my lips to her neck, placing kisses to the hollow of her neck, and sucked at it.

A moan sounded from her mount, causing me to fake moan.

* * *

im skipping the lemon, I cant seem to write the lemon in Stefan's pov the feels right.

* * *

as I layed with will her in my arms, I founded myself unable to kill her. felt myself falling and falling more in love with her, again and agin. so my last plan was formed, i would take her wings, as i recalled with what she told me as i child, that when a fey lose it wings they go into hide due to the shamed of the lost of their wings. i knew that i wold cast her more untold heartbreak ut she will be alive.

I drugged her and sawed off her maleficant wing with an iron chain from my bag. as i cut off her wings, i found myself shedding tears. i told myself you don't love her, is her spell, her glamour pulling you in. just take her wings, she will go into hidden. you will never see her again and no one will know she lives.

as i carried her wings to the edge of the Moors the air changed, it grew darker. as if the land was mourning the loss of something. then my mother's voice came back to me after all those years 'the universe is full of magical things, bit none as prosaic as the wings of a fey, if one should lose it's wings then the earth and heavens would mourn for them.

i knew guys how could he! but now when Aurore is cures it's that much more better. review and follow. and the saying i made up, hope you like it.


End file.
